Super Mario Galaxy: A Western Tale
by FullMetalWWant
Summary: When Mario and Luigi thought they got all the Power Stars, they were wrong. Now Mario and Luigi explore a new Galaxy and a new tale begins. Rated T for Violence, Language, and Blood.


Hello everyone, my name is Aj Styles. I came here today to tell you a great story. You see, everyone knows who the Mario Brothers are. They are the greatest heroes to ever combat the forces of evil. As you recall, Mario is stranded in space trying to collect the Power Stars and the Grand Stars. Well, I know a secret that Mario and Luigi found out. There is a secret Launch Star that can take you to a brand new galaxy. This is a story of epic adventure, great romance, and action like never before. Bowser has taken over this galaxy with force and it's up to Mario and Luigi to reclaim this galaxy on the side of good. Many characters from everywhere will help the Mario Bros. out as their adventure begins but can they survive the trails ahead of them or will they fall under the claws of Bowser?This is a classic battle between good and evil.This, my readers, is a Western Tale.

Super Mario Galaxy: A Western Tale

Chapter 1

Comet Observatory

Mario's POV

Well, after days of finding every single star, I'm ready to go home. Luigi really wants to get out of here, but he likes looking at the stars and the Lumas. I just like to be around Rosalina all the time but I would really love to be at my bed at our house back on Earth. Me and Luigi decided to take all the stars and show them to Rosalina so we can go home. Rosalina just gave us a smile but she said something that I didn't see coming. "Mario. Luigi. Your quest is still not over." My mouth was wide open as Luigi started to shout.

"What do you mean our quest is not over, Rosalina? We collected all the Power and Grand Stars. I really want to go home and see Daisy." Luigi said.

Rosalina then said, "You haven't collected all the stars. There's still one more galaxy for you guys to explore."

I told Rosalina that we defeated Bowser and destroyed his galaxy but how in the world did Bowser take over another one.

"Well, Bowser knew that you were coming so he took over a hidden galaxy called the Western Galaxy. This galaxy is based on the Wild West era back on Earth for you guys." Rosalina said with a smile. I knew it was Luigi's dream to become a cowboy and now he's going to be one.

Rosalina continued as I tried to calm Luigi down from his dream. "Since you guys collected all the Power and Grand Stars, I can use them to unlock the hidden Launch Star that will take you to the galaxy. I sense that Peach is there as well, so be careful." She then gathered all the stars together and out appeared a golden Launch Star, one I never seen before.The other Launch Stars are either green or orange but this one was a bright gold.

Before I can say anything, Luigi jumped over my head and launched his way towards the new galaxy. Before I launched, Rosalina came up to me and kissed me on the lips. I stood there, heart-eyed and took the kiss for a few seconds. "Once you take this Launch Star, you can't come back until you stop Bowser and reclaim the galaxy. I'll help you whenever you need help, Mario." I nodded and jumped on the Launch Star, gathered all my energy and launched my way towards the new galaxy, hearing Rosalina speak.

"May the stars protect you."

Western Galaxy

Gold Rush Desert

I landed on the dusty ground and took a look around. All I can see is sand and dust. I started to sweat as the sun was high above me. I looked down and saw my brother's footprints in the sand. It looks like if he was being dragged away. I decided to follow them and see what happened to my brother. I started walking and noticed there were bones every few feet or so. I gulped and prayed that I didn't end up like them. The desert is a very dangerous place and my brother is ot you like to call brave. After what seemed like hours, I saw a small town just a few feet away. Maybe Luigi is there somewhere.

Gold Rush Town

I entered the town to find many Toads walking around and talking to each other. I walked in and many greeted me as I looked around.

"Hey stranger. Are you lost?"

I looked towards my left to find two people sitting on a chair. I saw that this person was the sheriff around this part of town. I asked him for his name and he started to laugh.

"You don't know what my name is? Man, you really must be new to Gold Rush Town. Well, my name is Sheriff Ratchet and this is my trusty Deputy Clank."

I was shocked to see other characters here in this galaxy. I asked them why are they here in this galaxy.

Clank came up to me and explained, "Well, we heard what you were doing so we decided to help you but Ratchet crashed on this galaxy and since then, we have been protecting Gold Rush Town from Bowser and his gang of enemies."

I nodded my head and asked them if they have seen Luigi anywhere. All Ratchet can say is, "Well, I did see him running into the mines near here. It's filled with miners that work for Bowser. They're trying to find gold down there but rumors say that there's a Power Star Down there. Maybe you can get there but you need a few things first."

I nodded and went inside the Sheiff's Office and found some new duds to put on. I came out with a red cowboy hat with an "M" in the middle, two star pistols, blue pants, a red and blue shirt, and brown boots. Ratchet smiled as he stood up from his chair.

"Those star pistols are one of a kind. As you beat eneimes, they gain levels so you can reload faster and shoot more Star Bits. It can also be good for other things but I haven't discovered them yet so it's just guns for the moment." Ratchet said

"And I thought you were the smart one." Clank said, laughing.

"Shut up Clank."

They took me across the small town until we reached the end of town. I saw a sign that said Deathvalley. "All I can say is that if you follow this path, you'l get to Bowser in no time." Ratchet said. I thanked them for helping me and I headed off towards Deathvalley.

"Should we help him?" Clank said.

"We will but not right now. He's one half of the legendary Super Mario Brothers. He can do anything and can stop anybody." Ratchet said as he was flipping his gun in the air.

2 Hours later...

I was laying on the ground, grabbing for some air. It was really hot and I just ran out of water. I swear I heard voices saying to give up all hope and turn back. The thing is, I'm in the middle of a battle scarred waste land...wait...battle scarred? The ground started to rumble until a giant Sandworm jumped out of the ground and appeared above my head. I saw it's razor sharp fangs stained with blood from it's last victim. I jumped up and tried to punch it in the head but it went back into the ground. I was looking around and then it came from right under me. I used all my strength to jump up at the last minute and fell to the ground. I felt the worm coming towards me, so I ran for my life. I decided to do a backflip and Ground Pounded it's head into the ground, making some liquid coming out of it's mouth and then it spit something out. It looked like it has been there for a few days.

I looked closer and found out that it was the F.L.U.D.D. I was shocked to see my old device out here. It turned on and it scanned me like the first time we met.

"Currently scanning...confirmed. Mario? What are you doing here?" I was happy to tell my story and was wondering what F.L.U.D.D was doing here. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know how I got here. I think Bowser had something to do with all this. Thanks for saving me." I put F.L.U.D.D on my back and was ready for action. I asked it if all the gadgets it had was still there. A few seconds later, I heard a ping sound. "Everything but one gadget is here. It's the Rocket." I switched to the Rocket and pumped water until I launched off the ground and took to the skies. I looked around and saw a huge mountain in the distance. I decided to head for the mountain to see if I can find anything.

It seemed like hours until I reached the base of the mountain. I looked around and saw a bunch of wooden stairs heading for the top. "Mario, according to my data, somethings up there and it has a huge power source. It looks like the mountain is really tall so someone built stairs all across the mountain to get to the top." Fludd told me from my back. I decided that the only way I can find out whats going on here is to scale the mountain. I took my first few steps only to have the piece of wood break. Looks like the steps are really old. I decided to climb the steps slowly and see what happens.

Dark Area

Bowser's POV

Hahaha!!!! My plan is working perfectly. Mario will never know whats going to hit him.

"Are you sure about that?"

Ganondolf, you should have learned by now that I'm the best villain now. Did you lock Luigi in the cage? "Yes I did. Did you mange to get Dr. Nefarious to join us?" Ha, it was easy. Now, go to your post because you are expecting someone.

I remember when Mario defeated me and destroyed my galaxy, but he didn't know that I have a plan to take over this galaxy. I looked into my warp shadow and saw Mario walking on the steps of the mountain. I'm ready for you this time, Mario. You beat me to many times and now it's time for you to pay dearly. Mwahahahaha!!!!!

After my defeat when I was defeated, I called my son to launch the plan to take over the Western Galaxy and it all came to place. Then, I decided to call a few "friends" to help me take over the land. With Ganondolf's help, we have the new Dark Area: A place of unforgiving chaos. I managed to get Dr. Nefarious to join us and get him off that floating piece of rock and to take care of Ratchet and Clank. I heard that some other characters are going to help Mario but I'm going to stop that once we unleash the Dark Beam on Mario. But before I can get to Mario, I need to take a look at Luigi and his fear of extreme heights.

Mt. Deathvalley

Mario's POV

Man, climbing the stairs are more harder then I thought. It was spiraling all over the place. "Mario, do you have a feeling that we're being watch by someone?" Fludd said to me. Now that I think about it, I had chills down my spine for some reason and we're at a desert. I just have a funny feeling that someone was watching us and it's not Rosalina. I just hope that my brother is doing fine without me. But I wonder where in the world is Peach in this Galaxy.

To be continued...

A/N: I'M BACK!!!!!!! After spending some time in the hospital (Long story), I'm back and ready to do some business. I decided to do a side story of Super Mario Galaxy and this is it. I wanted to do this just for fun. I also added a few characters to the story that you should know about because I think it was right when I was in the hospital. Anyways, read and have fun and see you in the next chapter!!!


End file.
